


take away my heartache

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Ficlet Collection, One Shot Collection, Shorts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Phil/Rosalind short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChandaK562](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandaK562/gifts).



> Title from 'Crazy Love' by Van Morrison

1.  Table of Contents

2.   ***** 'Dominate' for chandak562


	2. *'Dominate' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Dom/Sub, Smut

The whine caught in the back of his throat as the stinging smack of her riding crop came down on his skin. Phil inhaled sharply, his safe word right there on the tip of his tongue.

Her hand was soft against his bruised skin, slinking around his hips to grasp his swollen member.    

“Come…” she whispered, moving her hand up and down his stiff length.  And he did.  Just for her. All over the floor beneath him.  

“You’re so good for me…” Rosalind whispered.  “So good."

 


End file.
